nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
DK Isles
DK Isles is a global map of Donkey Kong series referring to chain of islands from Donkey Kong Island waters. History The DK Island serves as coordinates to these islands, including: Banana Fairy Island, Sun Sun Island and Secret Seclusion. The term gets used in Donkey Kong 64. However, the background of second game menu screen showing map include other island, such as Crocodile Isle, ruled by King K. Rool to accidentally disappear from the map for Diddy and Dixie. In third game, the small archipelago seems to be swimming distance north of Northern Kremisphere considered a location in itself, many feel that it's actually a territory of DK Isles. In the DK: Jungle Climber and Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, exists other islands near or far of DK Isles. Revelated in Donkey Kong '94, Donkey Kong Land and Super Mario Odyssey that this archipelago is located far in coast from New Donk City. Until K. Rool and his minions have his hideout in this city.「ニュードンク・シティ」の建物に描かれているグラフィティです。懐かしい人には懐かしい！？街の歴史に関係した絵なんです。''Super Mario Odyssey'' (JP) on TwitterDonkey Kong Land Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1995, p. 15 Islands 'DK Island's Waters' *Donkey Kong Island - The home of Donkey Kong and the rest of the Kong Family. *Banana Fairy Island - Home of the banana fairies. *Northern Kremisphere - A mainland filled with plenty of water located to the south of Donkey Kong Island. *Sun Sun Island - A vacation island with a high mountain. *Secret Seclusion - A secret island unlockable by finding all the Relics via temples. 'K. Rool's Property' *Crocodile Isle - Crocodile Isle is the place of origin of the Kremlings. *Kremlantis - The submerged mini-island and heart of the ancient Kremling temples. *Ghost Island - A large and dark island serves as Kremling Krew hideout. *Chill 'n' Char Island - A snowy island that has a large active volcano serves as Kremling Krew's launch area. 'Free Isles' *Timber's Island - A racing loving island is protected by Taj the Genie genie. *Lost Island - A deserted island with ruins on it. *High High Island - A very tall and desert-like island 'Isles Dominated for Snowmads' *Lost Mangroves - A faraway island with sandy shores and massive mangrove forests. *Autumn Heights - Place of origin of the Hootzes. *Bright Savannah - An island with tall grass and small flat-topped trees. *Sea Breeze Cove - A atoll full of shipwrecks and underwater levels; many of which lead deep down into the sea. *Juicy Jungle - A jungle island in close proximity to DK Isle. The island has a processing plant on it. Rulers *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Island) *King K. Rool (Crocodile Isle) *Skowl (Autumn Heights) Golden Bananas in Donkey Kong 64 'DK' *Talking with K. Lumsy. *In gate from K. Rool's island. *Play instrument on Frantic Factory lobby. *In Crystal Caves lobby. *Take blueprint from Kasplat (yellow hair) and give to Snide. 'Diddy Kong' *Win a Barrel Bonus in DK Island top (If Lanky play his instrument). *Top of Waterfall. *Play instrument on Crystal Caves lobby. *Win a Barrel Bonus in Snide's cave. *Take blueprint from Kasplat (red hair) and give to Snide. 'Lanky Kong' *Play instrument on Jungle Japes lobby. *Behind in K. Lumsy's prison. *Active the switch and take banana inside the K. Lumsy's prison in 8 seconds. *Win a Barrel Bonus on Creepy Castle lobby. *Take blueprint from Kasplat (blue hair) and give to Snide. 'Tiny Kong' *Behind in Banana Fairy Island. *Win a Barrel Bonus on Angry Aztec lobby (If Diddy active two gongs). *Play instrument on top of K. Rool's island. *In Gloomy Galleon lobby (If Chunky active his switch). *Take blueprint from Kasplat (purple hair) and give to Snide. 'Chunky Kong' *Hit big X. *Play instrument on DK Island. *Behind in DK Island *Win a Barrel Bonus in Hideout Helm lobby. *Take blueprint from Kasplat (green hair) and give to Snide. Gallery References es:Islas de Kong pt-br:Ilhas DK de:DK-Inseln Category:Worlds Category:Donkey Kong locations